


El Síndrome de los Abandonados

by musguita



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musguita/pseuds/musguita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawyer siempre arrastra las palabras con ese acento sureño y esa mirada que se clava dentro que parece hablar siempre más de lo que está diciendo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Síndrome de los Abandonados

Pasan todas las noches bebiendo ron, escondidos entre las rocas y con un montón de arena que se cuela en todas partes. No hay caricias ni abrazos. Solo un “ha estado bien” de vez en cuando porque ninguno de los dos es lo suficientemente valiente para llamar a las cosas por su nombre. Tal vez se sienten demasiado culpables, como si estuviesen engañando a alguien al que posiblemente no le importe nada lo que hacen porque son un par de perdedores.

A veces la coge de la cintura y la aprieta contra la arena. Ella se sujeta con las piernas alrededor de sus caderas y deja que le lama el cuello porque es excitante y no deja de provocarle la sensación de que pertenece a algo más que el destino. Que los dos están allí perdidos, abandonados pero que al final puede contar con él aunque no sea de una forma convencional.

Todo es nuevo. A veces camina alrededor de la orilla y deja que el agua le bañe los pies suavemente y tiene la sensación de que es la primera vez que está aquí. Hasta el agua parece diferente. En el mismo lugar pero otro a la vez. Sola, sin poder decirle a nadie que es como estar en otra isla porque nadie lo entendería y tampoco es que tenga mucho sentido para ella. Y a pesar de que Sawyer no lo diga, está segura de que él piensa lo mismo. O tal vez no. 

\- Dime, Juliet. ¿Crees que alguna vez saldremos de esta maldita isla? 

Sawyer siempre arrastra las palabras con ese acento sureño y esa mirada que se clava dentro que parece hablar siempre más de lo que está diciendo.

\- ¿Por qué saltaste? –quiere saber. Le carcome por dentro y quiere pensar en las razones que él tiene para olvidar las suyas.

Hay una respiración más profunda que se oye a través de las olas, que se abre paso entre la nada que a veces les rodea. Suena a “como si no lo supieses”. Le gustaría decir que no lo sabe. Es mejor ignorar que lo hace.

\- Como si tuviese algo mejor que hacer –y la mira pausado, sentados en la arena y el sol a punto de ahogarse en ese océano que no tiene fin.- ¿Por qué no te fuiste en el primer viaje?

“Porque sí” no es una buena contestación. No del tipo que Sawyer vaya a aceptar sin más. No han hablado de ello o de nada, si es sincera consigo misma, y ahora que parecen hacerlo no hay marcha atrás.

\- Porque creí que era lo correcto –contesta por fin y le pasa la botella medio llena, medio vacía.- ¿Y tú?

\- No perdía nada haciéndolo.

Le mira con esa suficiencia que siempre le pone nerviosa, como diciéndole que ella tampoco perdía nada porque si hubiese querido estaría fuera de allí pero que en el fondo le daba miedo volver. 

Se han acostumbrado tanto a la isla que cualquier día lo llamarán hogar.

 

**Fin.**


End file.
